A verdade no poema
by Ansuya
Summary: Yaoi Milo & Kamus 4 lugar no 1 challeng da comunidade Milo x Kamus Yaoi da Michan. minha primeira fic. como sou pessima em resumos leiam a fic e digam o que acharam


_Nota: _Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, e todo o blá blá blá que todo mundo conhece.

**A verdade no poema**

Todos ali no santuário costumavam chamá-lo de frio, gelado, sem sentimentos, calculista, porém mal sabiam eles que aquele o qual era conhecido por sua frieza era alguém que estava simplesmente apaixonado, ele apenas não aceitava isso com tanta facilidade. Sempre seguro de suas próprias convicções, nunca errava, ou será que ele errava? Bem, isso não importa muito nesse momento, o que realmente importa é que estava apaixonado exatamente pela única pessoa pela qual realmente não queria nutrir aquele maldito, ou bendito, sentimento. A vida antes daquele sentimento era tão mais simples, nada de distrações, sem receios, sem angústias, as noites não eram mal dormidas. Agora sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo.

Leu pela milésima vez aquele poema que havia escrito em um momento totalmente letárgico, já que não se lembrava de tê-lo escrito:

_Meu anjo loiro e caído_

_Não quero te ver perdido_

_A vagar pela noite escura_

_Sem nenhuma ternura_

Naquela primeira estrofe estava descrita uma vaga imagem daquele a quem amava. "_Ele realmente parecia um anjo caído, sempre a procura de um lugar novo para se divertir!"_

_O brilho azul do teu olhar_

_É como a chuva a me molhar_

_Tão puro e cálido_

_Com um sorriso plácido_

"_Ele estava sempre sorrindo, aquele sorriso calmo que me deixava sempre mais feliz, mais tranqüilo. E aqueles olhos azuis, de um azul escuro magnífico, tinham um brilho tão próprio, acho que morreria se visse tristeza naquelas orbes que sempre se mostravam cheias de vida"._

_Tremo ao te ver passar_

_Sedutor a me olhar_

_Pronto para mais uma caçada_

_Pelos desvios dessa longa estrada_

Sempre, ele era sempre o sedutor, jamais fora seduzido. Saía para a "caça" sempre muito belo, com aquele perfume de notações cítricas que muitas vezes o deixava ébrio.

_Teu doce veneno me entorpece_

_Triste pelo que não acontece_

_Pois tua alma me inebria_

_E teu olhar me vicia_

Era sempre assim, se sentia atraído, como se fosse um planeta a girar ao redor do Sol, e o "seu" Sol era muito arrebatador e esplendoroso.

_Não quero te amar_

_É muito triste se apaixonar_

_Por um venenoso escorpião_

_Que só vive de paixão_

"_Essa é a triste verdade! Eu simplesmente não queria te amar, pois sei que você pode ter quem quiser e isso me assusta, me deixa na defesa, sempre alerta a cada passo que você dá."_

_Tento fugir da tua presença_

_Pois ela me atormenta_

_Por não me dar paz_

_E minha alma na se satisfaz_

"_Porque será que você está sempre em todos os lugares? É incrível isso, eu tento fugir de você e nunca consigo, pois você continua lá, olhando pra mim, com aquele seu olhar felino, pronto para dar o bote assim que eu baixar a minha guarda!"_

_Meu escorpião querido_

_Não quero ter teu olhar esquecido_

_Pois mesmo sem querer sei que te amo_

_E isso está em todo canto_

"_Verdade, nada mais que a verdade, e não se pode fugir dela. Já estava impregnado com todo aquele veneno, que é destilado a cada olhar doce que tu me mandas. Não tem como fugir da realidade! Agora é só pensar em como se aproximar daquele escorpião belo, porém louco!"_

x – x – x

Era noite se sábado, quase todos no santuário costumavam sair para alguma boate ou restaurante nessas noites, afinal, Atena não corria mais perigo, e qualquer coisa os bronzeados estariam com ela.

Decidiu-se por ir até a casa do pingüim para chamá-lo pra sair com eles naquela noite. Já não se lembrava muito bem o porquê de sempre chamar Camus de pingüim, mas pelo que vinha a sua mente o chamava assim por sua casa sempre estava um gelo, até parecia que estava no Pólo Norte e não na quente Grécia, e também o chamava assim pelo fato dele mesmo ser bastante frio e quase nunca, pra não dizer nunquinha, esboçava algum sentimento.

"Camus! Ô Camus, você 'tá em casa?" – gritava um Milo ansioso, sem entender muito bem o porquê de tanta ansiedade.

"Estou sim, escorpião! O que você quer?" - perguntou o francês num habitual tom seco e sem qualquer resquício de emoção.

"Bem... eu vim aqui pra saber se você não gostaria de ir conosco pra a Gênesis hoje à noite!" – a ansiedade de Milo só aumentava enquanto conversava com seu "querido" pingüim.

"Gênesis? Essa é algum tipo de boate, Milo?"

Milo se surpreendeu, já que Camus quase nunca falava seu nome, e isso lhe trouxe uma alegria imensa – "Sim! A Gênesis fica no centro de Athenas. Ela é uma boate muito conhecida por não ser muito "problemática", e também por ser quase que apenas um restaurante com uma pistas de dança dentro." – falou quase sem parar para respirar.

"Eu poderia saber quem vai tanto para essa boate hoje?" – perguntou um já interessado francês, porém sem demonstrar isso no tom de voz que usou.

"Bem... iremos eu, o Carlo, o Dite, Shura, Shaka, Mú e o Aioria, ou seja, acho que quase todos vão!" – agora o sorriso do escorpião era bem visível "_Espero que ele aceite!"_- sua mente repetia isso como se fosse um mantra para que aquele que estava a sua frente realmente aceitasse!

"Uhm... E a que horas vocês pretendem sair?" – "_Não gosto muito de sair com muita gente, porém ficar um pouco mais de tempo por perto desse escorpião não vai me fazer mal algum." – _ele pensava sem, obviamente, deixar transparecer o que realmente se passava por sua mente.

"Acho que umas nove horas, já fizemos as reservas, só falta que você confirme se irá conosco." – "_É agora, minha deusa! Espero que ele diga que vai, sim!"._

"Sim, eu vou com vocês. Acho que sair um pouco vai me fazer bem. Então, até as nove. Na primeira casa, certo?" – _"Porque eu sinto que essa minha idéia maluca de aceitar ir com ele para a tal boate vai acabar dando confusão?"._

"Certo! Até as nove, na casa do Mú." – um Milo muito feliz estava saindo da 11° casa.

x – x – x

Ainda faltava aproximadamente duas horas até o horário marcado com Milo, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos estava ansioso para fazer algo que não fosse lutar. E aquilo simplesmente o deixava mais atordoado. Sentiu uma forte vontade de se portar irresistível naquela noite, e assim ele estaria simplesmente irresistível. Foi até seu quarto para poder preparar seu banho, não era muito vaidoso, porém, como todo francês, gostava muito de se cuidar, um banho com óleos e ervas aromáticas que o deixariam mais calmo, pelo menos era esse o efeito esperado.

Estava incrivelmente deslumbrante! Uma camisa grafite de mandas longas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo, uma calça preta com um belo corte, cinto e sapatos também pretos, os cabelos ruivos estavam com um brilho quase que enigmático e davam ainda mais destaque para os belos olhos azul-escuros do francês. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e pensou que estava pronto pra caçar. _"Mas no que estou pensando? Caçar? Franchemente, devo estar passando muito tempo junto do Milo ou do Afrodite para estar pensando dessa forma"._

Já era 20:30, faltavam ainda 30 minutos até o horário combinado. Decidiu-se por ir descendo e passar pela casa de escorpião, assim Milo poderia lhe falar mais alguma coisa a respeito do Gênesis, afinal ele só sabia que aquele era uma boate-restaurante muito conhecido no centro de Athenas e nada mais alem disso, e aparentemente quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro iriam sair naquela noite, com algumas poucas exceções, e ele era quase sempre um dos que ficavam no santuário_. "Acho que dessa vez eles irão se assustar ao me ver pronto para ir a tal boate, tudo culpa daquele escorpião presunçoso!"_

x – x – x

"_Às vezes eu não consigo entender aquele pingüim! Imaginei que ele não fosse aceitar meu convite, afinal, ele sempre rejeita todos os convites para sair do "palácio de gelo" dele. Contudo, ele aceitou como quem aceita um doce, sem nem pestanejar, apenas me perguntou o básico sobre a boate, que não é só uma boate. Bem, é melhor esquecer um pouco isso, tenho que me concentrar em por meu plano em prática, se é que eu vá conseguir pensar com aquele deus do meu lado!". _

Tomou um banho bastante demorado, como de costume, e foi se arrumar. Vestiu uma camisa de mangas curtas bordô com um escorpião bordado em negro, calça jeans rasgadas nos lugares certos, tênis preto, os cabelos loiros num desarrumado-bem-comportado que deixava se olhos roxo-azuis ainda mais brilhantes, e o perfume francês 'que ironia' só deixava seu visual ainda mais esplêndido. Como sempre, irresistível_! "Aquele francês não vai ter como resistir ao meu encanto, não depois de me ver dessa forma!"_

x - x - x

Descia as escadas com um pouco de pressa, queria chegar logo na 8a casa, pois assim teria mais tempo para conversar com o outro, se bem que sua mente o advertia a manter-se longe daquele grego e sua intuição dizia que aquela noite prometia ser incrivelmente proveitosa.

Chegando à oitava casa, foi prontamente recepcionado pelo seu dono, um Milo que, com sempre, estava irresistível, aquela imagem deixou Camus um pouco incomodado, e o estava por algum motivo que não entendia e muito menos desejava entender.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns poucos segundos e Milo chamou o francês para entrar. "Entra, pingüim, eu já estava descendo pra casa do Mu."- falou Milo com um sorriso enigmático em seu rosto.

"Pingüim?"- _"Eu ouvi mal ou ele me chamou de pingüim mesmo?" _perguntava-se um Camus meio que resignado – "Como assim 'pingüim', Escorpião?".

"Er... bem, esse é um apelido que eu coloquei em você, Camus, gostou?" – o loiro perguntava com cara de criança e isso não passou despercebido ao francês, que sabia que aquilo era apenas para que ele não brigasse muito com o outro.

"Não, eu não gostei, e não precisa fazer essa cara de cachoro, não vou brigar com você hoje. E, mudando de assunto, poderia me falar mais sobre a tal boate?" – o ruivo falava de forma impassível, sem demonstrar raiva ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento.

"Foi mal, Camus. Bem, eu vou falando sobre a boate enquanto a gente desce, que tal?" – falou quase atropelando as palavras de tão assustado que estava, sempre ficava assim quando o outro lhe repreendia com os olhos.

"Sim, claro, vamos descendo, então." – o olhar de medo de Milo não passou despercebido à aquário, que estranhou o fato e preferiu não comentar nada. _"Não entendo porque ele ficou nervoso, afinal, eu não briguei nem fiz nada do gênero". _

Foram descendo a escada e Milo explicou a Camus que a Gênesis era um prédio de dois andares, no andar de baixo ficava o restaurante e uma área mais reservada para mini festas particulares, e no andar de cima ficava o bar, a pista de dança e também um pequeno palco para algumas apresentações que sempre tinham por lá. Explicou também que a dona do lugar era uma amiga sua, e que ela se chamava Rachel.

Chegaram a 1° casa pontualmente às nove horas e os outros já os esperavam, bem, pelo menos esperavam o Milo, e a maioria, ao ver aquário vindo também, quase teriam perderam o queixo, e o teriam se este não estivesse preso ao crânio.

"Pelo visto não falta ninguém. Então já podemos ir, não é, pessoal?" – afirmou o escorpião com um sorriso nos lábios, algo muito normal por certo, pensava aquário, que já deveria ter visto aquele sorriso muitas vezes durante a descida até a 1° casa.

"Sim, já podemos ir, sim. E, bem, eu posso saber, Miluxo, como você conseguiu trazer o Camyu também?" – perguntou um Afrodite nada discreto.

Como sempre, Camus conservou sua expressão impassível e falou calmo – "Achei que seria bom sair um pouco, Peixes. E pelo que parece, a tal boate deve ser interessante." – Afrodite apenas balançou a cabeça, como que concordando com o francês.

"Ótimo! Então vamos logo que eu não quero perder o início da apresentação." – Mú falou com sua costumeira calma que pareceu acalmar os ânimos daqueles que estavam ali presentes.

Dividiram-se em dois carros, em um foram Milo, Camus, Mú e Shaka, e no outro foram Shura, Dite, Carlo e Aioros. O primeiro sendo dirigido por Mú e o segundo por Aioria, que naquela noite não iriam beber.

x – x – x

Chegaram às 21:15 na boate e foram recepcionados pela própria Rachel que deu um abraço bem apertado em Milo, fato que fez com que um resquício de raiva caísse sobre a mente de um certo ruivo.

Milo apresentou Rachel aos que ainda não a conheciam e foram até uma mesa perto do palco.

"Bom, lindos, não poderei passar muito tempo com vocês porque as meninas vão precisar de mim hoje." – falou a moça com ares de alegria.

"Umh, posso saber por que essa alegria toda, Rachel?" – perguntou o sempre estabanado Dite.

"Uma das meninas se machucou e eu ficarei no lugar dela na apresentação de hoje a noite." – falou com os olhos brilhando

"Pensei que não você dançasse mais. Quando decidiu voltar a dançar?" – agora foi a vez de Milo perguntar.

"Eu não voltei a dançar lindo, apenas vou ficar no lugar de uma delas, já que sou a única que conhece a coreografia de cor. E, bem, acho que é melhor ir. Até mais tarde, lindos." - disse e se afastou para ir se arrumar.

Agora Camus não estava entendendo muita coisa e resolveu perguntar. – "Me digam, que tipo de apresentação irá acontecer aqui que está todo mundo tão animado?".

"Acho que esqueci de te dizer, Camus. Aqui, de quatro a seis vezes por mês se apresentam alguns grupos de dança, dos mais variados tipos, hoje se apresentará um Grupo chamado _Anjos de Fogo, _que é um grupo de dança do ventre do qual a Rachel é uma das coreógrafas e é também fundadora do grupo, só que ela não dança mais, quer dizer, não dançava, já que hoje ela vai se apresentar." – falou o escorpião com certo 'quê' de orgulho na voz.

"Umh. Nunca imaginei que fosse ter esse tipo de coisa em uma boate no centro de Athenas, começo a achar realmente que foi uma boa idéia vir até aqui hoje." – falou Camus de uma forma mais natural e quase sorrindo.

"Concordo contigo, Camus, acho que a noite de hoje será muito proveitosa." – se pronunciou pela primeira vez na noite um Shaka que olhava para Mú de forma discreta, contudo não tão discreta a fim que o outro pudesse ver.

Nesse meio tempo, chegou um garçom: "O que os senhores gostariam de beber?" – perguntou o garçom educadamente.

"Uma cerveja." – falaram ao mesmo tempo Shura e Carlo

"Nós vamos querer um drink sem álcool." - falaram Mú e Shaka

"Para mim whisky." – falou Afrodite.

"Para mim também." – dessa vez foi Milo que se pronunciou.

"Para mim um drink sem álcool também." – Aioria quem falou agora.

"Traga-me uma vodka pura e russa de preferência." – foi a vez de Camus falar e todos olharam atônitos pra ele. "Imaginei que ele fosse pedir vinho ou algo do tipo!" foi o que todos pensaram.

"Sim, senhores. Já volto com suas bebidas" – falou o garçom e saiu com os pedidos.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de vodka, pingüim." – falou Milo com os olhos brilhantes vidrados no francês.

"Você não sabia, Milo, porque nunca me viu bebendo." – respondeu o francês sem mostrar qualquer alteração na voz e ignorando o fato de Milo tê-lo chamado de pingüim.

"É verdade, nenhum de nós nunca te viu bebendo, Camus, afinal você é o que menos sai conosco. Porém, vejo que tem um ótimo gosto para bebidas." – falou o espanhol de forma rápida quase como se estivesse falando para si mesmo.

"Obrigado, Shura. E pelo que parece, o show já vai começar." – agradeceu ao espanhol e logo após pontuou o que estava para começar.

"Boa noite a todos! Espero que estejam gostando dessa belíssima noite de sábado, e agora, como a maioria já deve saber, vamos dar início a nosso espaço cultural, e hoje teremos a presença do grupo de dança Anjos de Fogo, espero que todos apreciem a apresentação que começará agora." – falou Rachel e voltou para o camarim para entrar no palco junto com as outras integrantes do grupo.

"É, Camus, você estava certo. Agora você vai ver algo inesquecível, afinal Rachel me disse que elas dançarão com os bastões hoje, e pode ter certeza que você vai ficar de boca aberta quando ver como elas se movimentam de forma ritmada, os bastões não se encontram nunca." – Falou Mú com os olhos brilhando, enquanto um furioso Shaka lhe encarava com uma feição que demonstrava ciúmes puro.

"Muito interessante, Mú, essa noite está a cada minuto ainda mais interessante." – falou o ruivo que olhava de soslaio para um certo escorpião loiro

A apresentação foi tão incrível quando Mú disse que seria. _"Realmente, a amiga do Milo dança mesmo muito bem, elas não erraram um movimento sequer, foi... foi perfeito. Só não entendo o porquê daquele escorpião ter ficado tão pra baixo dessa forma, ele parecia tão animado."_ Pensava um Camus e mal sabia ele que essa tristeza do loiro tinha nome, e um bem conhecido, Camus de Aquário.

A noite transcorreu sem problema algum, e já tarde da noite eles decidiram que era hora de ir. Despediram-se de Rachel, dando a ela parabéns pela belíssima apresentação e foram em direção aos carros. Voltaram na mesma divisão da ida, Shaka, Mú, Milo e Camus em um carro e Shura, Aioria, Carlo e Dite no outro. Chegando no santuário cada um foi para sua respectiva casa com exceção de Shaka e Dite e ficaram respectivamente nas casas de Mú e Carlo. Terminaram de subir as escadas meio altos, porém não estavam muito alterados com a bebida.

x – x – x

Camus chegou em casa e foi tomar um bom banho. "O Milo estava mesmo muito belo essa noite." – murmurou baixinho enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro. _"Ora, Camus de Aquário, no que você esta pensando, ficou louco de vez. Como posso estar achando o Milo belo, logo o Milo. Será que?... não, não pode ser isso, eu devo estar apenas pensando demais." _– pensava o ruivo enquanto a água gelada caia sobre sua cabeça.

Secou-se e vestiu um short de seda preto e foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e achou exatamente aquilo que procurava. _"Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer à Eurídice amanhã, afinal só ela sabe que eu gosto de pudim de chocolate, e esse parece estar maravilhoso." _– pensava um francês maravilhado com aquele doce que ele amava. Levou o doce até seu quarto e, enquanto comia, pensava em como a noite havia sido boa, nunca imaginara que sair com os outros cavaleiros fosse algo interessante, e imaginava menos ainda que casais que para ele eram impossíveis pudessem ter se formado por ali, _"Nunca imaginei o Carlo namorando com alguém, muito menos com o Afrodite. O Mú e o Shaka juntos não é tão estranho, afinal os dois sempre foram muito ligados um ao outro."_. Terminou de comer o pudim e foi escovar os dentes, indo logo em seguida dormir, pensando exatamente na única pessoa que não queria ter em seus pensamentos, Milo de Escorpião.

x – x – x

Milo acordou cedo naquela manhã de domingo, pra falar a verdade nem dormiu direito na noite anterior. Seu plano não chegou nem ao ponto de ser imaginado durante a presença deles na boate. _"Sou um estúpido mesmo, travei ontem e não consegui dizer nada pro Camus e agora não sei quando terei uma chance mais provável para tentar fazer algo. Ele estava realmente lindo ontem, preto é a cor dele com toda certeza. Bem, pelo menos consegui passar um tempo a mais perto dele." – _pensava meio triste meio feliz o escorpião, que se decidiu por ir tomar um bom banho.

Esperou que a banheira enchesse e entrou nela. A água estava razoavelmente quente e muito agradável, _"Acho q se ele entrasse aqui agora teria um piti, e diria que a água está muito quente, afinal, ele é o nosso pingüim, e com certeza a temperatura da água com que ele toma banho deve ser extremamente baixa, sem levar em consideração a temperatura da casa dele, que por si só já é muito fria!". _Saiu de seu banho com a água já quase fria, não viu o tempo passar. Enxugou-se e vestiu uma calça de moletom, já que era domingo e eles não precisariam treinar. Foi até a cozinha e preparou algo para comer.

Enquanto tomava um copo de suco, pensava em algo que martelava na sua mente há muito tempo, _"Às vezes tenho medo de pensar nisso, porém esse pensamento sempre volta, e não é certo que ele vá gostar de mim, afinal eu sou homem e ele também o é, talvez isso vá afastá-lo ainda mais de mim, talvez ele sinta repulsa e não queira mais falar comigo, contudo, eu preciso saber disso logo antes que enlouqueça de tanta incerteza." _Pensava o belo escorpião, que aquela altura já não conseguia mais comer, perdeu totalmente a fome, subiu de vota a seu quarto e vestiu uma regata branca, indo em direção as escadas com o intuito de fugir daqueles pensamentos que tanto o atormentavam.

Passou pela sexta casa e se deparou com Shaka, disse apenas um bom dia e saiu andando meio distraído, deixando um curioso virginiano em sua casa, partiu em direção ao mar, gostava de ver as ondas batendo na costa, aquele som o acalmava. Estava muito mais assustado, e queria poder falar tudo àquilo que sentia para Camus, porém, como diria tudo o que sentia? Como se declararia? Não é tão fácil assim chegar para o mestre do gelo e simplesmente dizer "Eu te amo, Camus! Quer namorar comigo?". Realmente não dava, estava fora de cogitação fazer isso, não iria chegar a esse ponto e ser ridicularizado por aquele que mais amava. Porém, mal sabia Milo que não muito longe dali seu querido objeto de desejo tinha pensamentos parecidos com o que estava tendo naquele exato momento.

x – x – x

"Camus! Você está ai?" – perguntava Shaka num tom calmo, porém com um pequeno tom de ansiedade.

"Oi, virgem, estou aqui. O que houve para você vir até aqui agora?" – perguntou o ruivo, sem entender o porquê da visita inesperada.

"Bem, Camus, eu vim aqui para lhe perguntar algo que, presumo eu, é sério e também tem um interesse maior seu que meu, porém, acho que devo me intrometer dessa vez em seus assuntos. Então, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta que é um tanto quanto pessoal?" – falou calma e pausadamente para que o outro não perdesse a linha de pensamento que o indiano traçou.

"Faça sua pergunta, virgem, sou todos ouvidos, gostaria de saber do que se trata essa questão sobre a qual você está tão interessado em descobrir a resposta." – falou, já um pouco impaciente para descobrir de uma vez o que Shaka tanto queria saber.

"Certo, serei bastante direto. Você gosta do Milo? Não estou certo, Aquário?" – perguntou sem rodeios e de forma direta para mostrar uma segurança que realmente tinha ao outro.

"Er... eu... por que está fazendo essa pergunta? Por que tanto quer saber se gosto ou não do Escorpião?"- perguntou com a voz um pouco abalada.

"Fiz a pergunta primeiro porque percebi os olhares que você desferiu a ele ontem, olhares de ciúmes quando a Rachel falou com ele e também olhares assustados quando o viu sem a habitual alegria quando já estávamos para sair do Gênesis. Segundo porque ele passou por minha casa hoje bastante abalado e percebi que ele sempre fica assim quando está pensando em algo que o atormente e sei que esse algo é você. E acho que a resposta que você mais quer saber, eu quero saber se você gosta de Milo para ver se eu consigo botar na tua cabeça um pouco de juízo pra ver se você entende que nunca vai conseguir algo se ficar tão afastado dele. Era só por esses motivos." – falou sem se alterar em nenhum momento, seu semblante estava calmo e transpassava uma energia que deixava o ruivo bem mais calmo e atento a tudo que o outro tinha para lhe dizer. Sabia muito bem que Shaka era sábio e também era muito sensitivo, sabia que se o que ele imagina sentir por Milo fosse realmente amor, Shaka com certeza deve ter imaginado algo.

"Vamos entrar então, acho que o que temos a conversar irá nos tomar um pouco mais de tempo do que imaginamos, principalmente porque não tenho todas as respostas que gostaria de ter, e também porque sei que posso encontrar várias das respostas para minha perguntas e para as suas com a conversa que teremos." - falou um tanto quanto desolado, já não possuía, ou pensava não possuir, as respostas que o indiano queria. Sentaram-se no sofá que ficava na sala simples com uma decoração bastante _clean_ de Camus, e voltaram a falar calmamente.

"Acho muito bom que pense assim, Camus, será bem mais fácil conversarmos se você entender onde quero chegar e também para que você entenda seus sentimentos, e para isso acho que seria muito bom se me contasse o que sente por Milo, talvez isso vá te ajudar a entender o que sente e também me ajudara a te ajudar." – falou olhando para o ruivo sentado no sofá em frente ao seu.

Camus suspirou e começou a falar, primeiramente falando sofre o poema que havia escrito não se sabia o quando e de todos os sentimentos controversos que vieram junto com ele, falou da antiga amizade que cultivava com o grego, amizade esta que se desgastou muito durante o tempo que permaneceu na Sibéria e que porém estava voltando a se fortalecer com tempo, falou de como se sentia bem junto do outro, mesmo que esse a maioria das vezes lhe tirasse do sério e lhe deixasse um tanto quanto vulnerável, falou do imenso senso de proteção que tinha por aquele ser que tanto, agora com toda certeza, amava. Falou também de ter medo de dizer o que sentia pelo outro, já que este estava sempre mudando, por estar sempre com alguém diferente, mesmo que nos últimos dias não o tivesse visto com ninguém, homem ou mulher. Pra falar a verdade, já fazia um bom tempo que não o via com pessoa alguma, e disse também que sentia medo de que o outro não aceitasse seu sentimento.

"Hmn… agora eu já tenho certeza que você o ama, e sei também que ele gosta de você, então trate de tomar uma atitude, e não precisa temer o fato dele ir atrás de um e outro, ele só fazia isso porque achava que assim fosse se sentir menos triste por não ter exatamente aquilo que queria, ou seja, você. Realmente, vocês dois são seres muito complicados, se amam e nem perceberam isso. Porém, agora terão a chance que precisavam para serem verdadeiramente felizes. Espero que a conversa que tivemos vá lhe ajudar a tomar uma atitude. Bem, já vou indo, que o Mú deve estar me esperando. Boa sorte, Camus." – falou e se dirigiu de volta para os braços de seu carneirinho.

"Muito obrigado, Shaka, acho que agora entendo melhor o que sinto, e vou tentar falar com o Milo hoje mesmo." – falou, entusiasmado e com os olhos brilhando, mesmo sabendo que não seria fácil fazer aquilo que tinha em mente.

"Não precisa me agradecer, fiz o que era certo, afinal vocês dois são meus amigos e precisavam se entender logo. Até mais!" – falou e saiu da 11a casa.

"Até, Shaka"- falou o francês, com a mente a mil, pensando em como falar com Milo, até que teve uma idéia brilhante. Desceu até a 8a casa e, não encontrando Milo, deixou-lhe um bilhete.

x – x – x

Chegou em casa por volta das duas da tarde, não teve vontade de almoçar e ficou andando pela praia mesmo. Foi para seu quarto e tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma roupa confortável e voltou para sala. Lá chegando, encontrou um bilhete, seu coração quase saindo pela boca quando viu quem o havia deixado.

_Milo, preciso conversar sobre algo muito importante com você, venha até minha casa hoje às oito da noite, não se atrase._

_Camus._

Leu e releu aquele bilhete umas mil vezes, sem entender nada, o que será que o pingüim queria falar de tão importante com ele? _"Isso está muito estranho, primeiro porque ele me chamou pelo meu nome, e ele nunca faz isso. E segundo, o que ele teria de tão importante para falar comigo, a não ser que… não, simplesmente eu só posso estar imaginando coisas, ele nunca me chamaria para falar isso, nem em meus melhores sonhos isso seria capaz de acontecer. É melhor nem ter esperanças, contudo ter que esperar até às oito vai ser uma tortura horrível!"_

x – x – x

Decidiu-se por preparar um jantar para ele e Milo, não sabia se o outro apreciaria a sua comida, porém sabia que ele com certeza iria amar a sobremesa, _"Afinal, quem não ama pudim de chocolate"_, pensava enquanto preparava o doce com um sorriso enorme estampado na face. Como ainda era cedo daria tempo do pudim ficar no ponto de servir até a noite, o prato principal ele prepararia quando estivesse mais próximo das oito.

Subiu até a casa de peixes para pedir que Dite preparasse um buquê de rosas amarelas e brancas para que ele colocasse em um vasinho de mesa, prometendo explicar o porquê de tanta animação em uma outra hora, o buquê ficou pronto muito rápido, e estava lindo, simples e belo, um pequeno buquê de rosas amarelas com alguns botões de rosas brancas, que dariam um ar mais aconchegante a sala do francês que ficou encantado com o que Dite conseguia fazer com aquelas flores em tão pouco tempo. Agradeceu pelas rosas e desceu até sua casa, deixando-as em um belíssimo vaso de porcelana negra com detalhes em dourado que deixava as rosas ainda mais a mostra. Desceu até a casa de Shaka para conseguir um pouco mais de apoio moral, pois sabia que precisaria de todo apoio do mundo para aquilo que estava disposto a fazer.

na sexta casa

"Shaka, você está ai? Eu preciso conversar com você!" – gritava Camus um tanto desesperado e com a voz um pouco trêmula.

"Estou aqui, sim, entre. O que houve? Algum problema?" – perguntou com sua calma característica.

"Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei se é um problema. O fato é que eu pedi que o Milo fosse até minha casa hoje a noite para conversar comigo, e eu estou preparando um jantar para recepcioná-lo, só que quando eu parei pra pensar vi que eu não sei o que vou falar pra ele, afinal ele vai querer saber o que eu queria falar de tão importante com ele. Fico com medo de que ele não goste do que eu fiz ou então de travar quando eu for falar tudo o que tenho a dizer para ele, e não consigo parar de pensar em todas essas possibilidades, eu realmente preciso de tua ajuda." – falou quase atropelando as palavras durante o percurso.

"Calma, Francês. Olha, sei que você está nervoso, afinal, eu também fiquei assim quando disse pro Mú que gostava dele. E você já tomou um passo importante, já o chamou para conversar, e tenho certeza que ele vai adorar saber que você cozinhou para ele. E quanto ao que falar, deixe que seu coração fale por você, e se por acaso não conseguir falar nada, aja, deixe seu corpo falar por você. Pode ter certeza que ele vai corresponder na mesma intensidade, você só precisa ficar calmo e pensar na felicidade que isso irá lhe proporcionar." – falou, se alegrando com a expressão de calma que o outro apresentou durante seu discurso.

"Obrigado mais uma vez, Shaka, acho que agora estou um pouco mais calmo, vou voltar a minha casa e me preparar psicologicamente para falar tudo o que sinto por aquele escorpião. Até mais!" – falou e se dirigiu a saída.

"Não se preocupe. É bom que vá logo se preparando, porque essa noite promete ser extremamente decisiva para vocês. Até logo." – falou enquanto o acompanhava até a saída.

Subiu novamente as escadas que separavam a sexta da décima primeira casa enquanto pensava em mil formas de dizer para seu belo anjo tudo aquilo que sentia, e sabia muito bem que isso não seria nada fácil.

x – x – x

Milo andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. _"O que será que aquele pingüim tanto quer falar comigo? Espero que chegue a noite logo antes que eu tenha um ataque aqui. Fora o fato de ele ter me chamado de Milo, ele nunca fazia isso, porém de um tempo pra cá ele tem me chamado muito assim. E pra piorar tudo, ainda faltam três horas até o horário marcado com ele, acho que vou enlouquecer de tanta ansiedade."_, foi até seu quarto e se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito, imaginando o que estaria passando na cabeça daquele pingüim maluco.

Acabou pegando no sono de tanto pensar no que estava para acontecer e quando acordou… "Ai, meu Zeus, quase que eu me atraso agora. Tenho apenas uma hora pra me arrumar, porém o que vestir? Acho que devo usar algo nem muito formal nem muito casual, mas o quê?", foi ai que teve a idéia certa, foi até o banheiro tomou um banho e vestiu-se de uma forma mais normal ao santuário, e bem diferente do que usava quando saia para a noite de Athenas. "Hmn… não sei se ele vai gostar muito disso, porém eu tenho certeza que eu vou adorar, e como vou."

x – x – x

"_Mon dieu, é agora, ele já deve estar chegando! Calma, Camus, calma. Tudo vai dar certo, a macarronada já esta pronta, o pudim parece ter ficado ótimo, o vinho já está frio e eu estou impecável! Só espero que ele aceite o que eu tenho a dizer, afinal ele vai ficar assustado quando ouvir eu, o "pingüim" do santuário, dizer que o amo. Imagino a cara hilária que ele fará!" _– pensava enquanto terminava de se arrumar.

"Oi, Camus, cheguei!" – ouviu de seu quarto quando o outro gritou de forma irônica na entrada de sua casa, e o mais incrível é que havia adorado aquela forma engraçada de como ele como ele se portava.

"Oi, Milo, entra, estou aqui dentro!" – respondeu de forma calma, e com uma informalidade que não era vista com muita freqüência.

O loiro entrou na casa assustado, nunca tinha visto Camus assim tão informal. "Ô pingüim, o que 'tá havendo, eihn? Você não costuma chamar ninguém pra conversar assim, e também eu nunca te vi falando dessa forma tão informal!" – falou assim que entrou na sala do outro.

Camus assim que viu Milo quase teve uma taquicardia, ele estava vestido com uma túnica azul-bebê que ia até a altura dos joelhos, com bordados simples e delicados em fios dourados e com broches que adornavam as alças. Os cachos loiros caíam sobre seus ombros, sem dúvida alguma aquela só poderia ser a visão de um anjo. _"Un anje, com toda certeza! Mon anje, somente meu!". _"Não está acontecendo nada, escorpião, apenas acho que não preciso agir de uma forma muito formal contigo, a não ser que você não se sinta bem com isso!" – falou contendo um sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seu belo rosto.

"_Não me sentir bem, o gelinho deve ter aumentado muito a temperatura dessa casa, já não esta falando coisa com coisa". _"Eu, eihn, francês! Você 'tá cada a dia mais estranho. Porém eu é que não vou reclamar por você estar mudando e pra melhor." – disse rindo com o que realmente queria dizer com aquela frase. _"Será que ele sente o mesmo que eu? Acho que não. Espero que ele fale logo o porquê de ter me chamado aqui antes que eu tenha um ataque, e pra falar a verdade só agora que eu fui perceber como ele fica lindo de túnica, espera um pouco, volta à fita e para! O Camus ta usando uma túnica, logo uma túnica curta e tão pouco bordada, acho que deve ser de seda, com alguns poucos bordados que se parecem com flocos de neve, e ainda essas ondas ruivas soltas, não me restam duvidas de que ele seja um deus na terra!"_

"Que bom que acha isso, bom, que tal nos jantarmos antes de falar sobre o assunto que te fez vir até aqui? Acho que você gostará do que eu cozinhei." – falou agora sem conter o sorriso.

"Ai, ai, pingüim, eu odeio esperar, mas pelo que parece vou ter que esperar pela tua boa vontade de me falar o que era tão importante. E, me diz uma coisa, foi você mesmo que cozinhou?" – falou um tanto quanto triste já que ainda teria que esperar para saber o motivo ter sido chamado, porem só de imaginar que Camus havia cozinhado para ele já o deixava muito feliz, tanto que não conseguia conter um sorriso bobo.

"Imaginei que você fosse ficar assim ansioso, porém não precisa se preocupar, tenho certeza de que você irá gostar do que eu vou falar. E sim, fui eu que cozinhei, por que, algum problema com isso?" – falou sorrindo enigmático.

"Hmn, às vezes eu acho que você é um pingüim muito sádico, sabia?" – falou, fazendo graça. – "É muita maldade me deixar curioso dessa forma"

"Eu sou sádico, é? Muito interessante, nunca imaginei que você fosse ser assim tão curioso. Mas, me diz uma coisa, por que você sempre me chama de pingüim?" – perguntou fingindo-se indignado.

"Simples, eu te chamo de pingüim porque você, às vezes, pra não dizer sempre, parece ser muito frio, então achei que seria muita engraçado esse apelido em você, e também pelo fato dos pingüins morarem em locais muito frios." – explicou rindo-se com as feições indignadas do ruivo a sua frente

"Fazer o que, não é, escorpião. Acho que era melhor eu ter ficado calado e não ter ouvido essa explicação tão minuciosa da sua parte" – respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira que o outro.

Jantaram enquanto conversavam amenidades e jogavam indiretas bastante diretas sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro, o que deixava todos dois na defensiva, porém com uma vontade imensa de atacar o outro logo de uma vez.

"Tenho que admitir, francês, você cozinha muito bem! Enquanto eu não sei nem ferver água." – falou enquanto ria – "Mas agora você vai ter que me falar o que eu queria ouvir desde que cheguei aqui!" – passou para um tom mais sério que deixou o ruivo um pouco atordoado, e este porém se recuperou logo.

"Agradeço pelo elogio. E na-na-ni-na-não, ainda não irei lhe dizer o porquê de tê-lo chamado. Primeiro você vai precisar experimentar a minha sobremesa, e tenho certeza que você irá adorar!" disse em tom jocoso mesmo sem perder a pose séria – "Então, espere bem sentadinho aí enquanto eu vou pegar a sobremesa, fui claro?" – falou agora num tom bem mais sério, que deixou o outro sem fala.

"Hunf. Tudo bem, mas vê se não demora, viu!" – bufou o outro, meio contrariado.

"_Ai meu deus, é agora ou nunca mais. Só espero que ele goste do pudim e também do que virá por tabela logo após este."- _pensava um nervoso francês, enquanto entrava na cozinha para pegar o tal pudim que só pelo cheiro já era de se imaginar o maravilhoso sabor que teria, afinal, tudo que é feito com chocolate é delicioso.

"_Eu realmente não o entendo, o que será que passa pela mente daquele francês maluco? Definitivamente esse frio está fazendo muito mal pra ele."_

"Aqui está! Espero que você goste, afinal, pudim de chocolate é minha especialidade." - falou, sorridente, enquanto entrava na sala mais uma vez, com o tal doce em mãos.

"Hunm, pudim de chocolate! Como você pode ainda me perguntar se eu vou gostar, afinal, quem é que não gosta de chocolate nesse mundo!" – falou, já quase se esquecendo que queria saber logo o que o francês iria lhe dizer.

"É, acho que todo mundo gosta mesmo de chocolate, isso é invariavelmente irremediável!" - falou enquanto se sentava a mesa e servia uma porção do doce para Milo e outra para ele.

Quando Milo já estava terminando de comer o pudim, decidiu-se por falar de uma vez. "Sabe, Milo, eu te chamei aqui por que eu… como eu posso dizer isso? Bem, eu…" – já estava começando a gaguejar quando Milo o interrompeu.

"Dá pra parar de enrolar, Camus? Acho que…" – Milo foi interrompido pelos lábios de Camus que foram colocados sobre os seus em um beijo rápido.

"Eu te chamei aqui apenas para dizer que te amo, seu escorpião impaciente!" – e o beijou mais uma vez, agora pedindo passagem pelos lábios doces do loiro, que correspondeu prontamente. Após algum tempo se separaram em busca de ar, e o pode finalmente dizer.

"Sabe de uma coisa, pingüim, eu também te amo, muito." – falou com um sorriso inegavelmente alegre.

"Que bom que o sentimento é recíproco! Por um momento eu imaginei que você não fosse sentir o mesmo que eu!" – disse enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos no rosto do outro.

"E eu nunca pensei que você fosse sentir alguma coisa por mim, afinal você era sempre tão frio, e não costumava demonstrar nenhum sentimento, nunca imaginei que você fosse se apaixonar logo por mim, que sou tão diferente de você."

"Sabe de uma coisa, Milo, também fiquei um pouco assustado quando me descobri apaixonado por você, pra falar a verdade eu só fui perceber que te amava de verdade há pouco tempo quando estava olhando uns rascunhos e vi um poema que havia escrito para você, e bem, minha primeira surpresa é que eu nunca havia escrito um poema como aquele antes e a outra é que o poema foi destinado a você." – parou para olhar para o outro que já estava com lagrimas nos olhos – "o que houve mon anje, porque choras?".

"Não é nada, é que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse ser assim tão carinhoso. É, meu cubo de gelo não é tão frio quanto eu imaginei!"- falou, muito feliz, sem nem perceber na situação em que estavam.

"Não sei se me irrito ou se fico muito feliz com o que acabo de ouvir, _mon chér,_ a única coisa que sei nesse momento é que eu quero estar com você para provar desse teu veneno que me deixa tão feliz!" – falou enquanto dava pequenos beijos no rosto do outro – "E agora que provei do veneno do perigoso escorpião não quero parar nunca mais, não quero que você saia de perto de mim nunquinha, mon ange!".

"Eu entendi errado, ou você quis dizer na verdade que quer namorar comigo, pingüim?" – falou em um tom que beirava o sarcasmo e mesmo assim não era nem um pouco agressiva.

"Entenda como quiser, isso depende apenas da sua decisão, e de como você quiser chamar o nosso relacionamento, isso é, se você quiser ter algum tipo de relacionamento comigo."

"Tá brincando? Mas é claro que eu quero ter um relacionamento contigo, seu francês inseguro! Ou você acha que eu ficaria caído aqui nesse chão gelado com você em cima de mim e sujo de pudim e sem frases sarcásticas se eu **realmente** não quisesse algo contigo?".

"Não, acho que não, mesmo!"- falou rindo – "_Pardon_, só agora que eu fui perceber que nós dois caímos no chão quando eu te beijei pela primeira vez, e como você ainda estava com a taça de pudim na mão acabou se sujando todo!" – continuou rindo – "Acho que é melhor nos levantarmos e eu te empresto uma camisa limpa, já que a tua ta cheia de chocolate.".

"Concordo totalmente com você, gelinho! E eu não quero mesmo ficar cheirando a chocolate!" – falou também rindo do estado em que se encontrava – "Se bem que ficar aqui contigo não seja algo assim tão desagradável, porém o teu sofá deve ser mais confortável para nós dois."

"Hmn, me diz uma coisa, chéri, porque você sempre me chama de gelinho, ou pingüim? Eu sou tão frio assim?" – falou meio triste enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto para pegar a tal camisa.

"Pra falar a verdade, Camus, antes eu te achava tão frio, já que você não saía com ninguém e também porque estava sempre sério e calado, só falava para dizer algo total e completamente burocrático, isso as vezes chegava a me deixar com medo de você, mesmo te amando eu tinha medo que você fosse ficar longe de mim por ser tão certinho, e eu sempre quis estar perto de você." – falou de uma forma que nem lembrava a sua personalidade explosiva.

"_Milo, Milo. Eu já imaginava que fosse me dizer isso, afinal, eu sempre me mantive longe de você e de todos que me fizessem sentir algo de diferente!" – _"Hmn… Você está certo, chéri, mas sabe eu só me mantinha dessa forma por medo do sentimento que eu nutria por você não ser recíproco, isso me deixava extremamente assustado."

"Então nós dois somos dois inseguros, eu por te achar frio demais e você por achar que eu não sentia nada por você. E agora, acho melhor nós dois deixarmos de brincadeira e aproveitarmos mais a vida de agora em diante, não estou certo?".

"Incrivelmente certo! Começou a dar uma de filosofo agora foi, mon chér? Mas, bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. Hmn… acho que essa camisa vai ficar bem em você, afinal você sempre fica lindo de preto!" – falou incrivelmente debochado, o que deixou o loiro momentaneamente sem palavras.

"Ora! Não é que esse meu pingüimzinho tá ficando é muito debochado. Mas tudo bem, depois eu dou um jeitinho nele!" - disse dando vários beijos no rosto do outro – "Então eu fico bem de preto, é?".

O.o.O.o.O.o perto dali!

"Sha, dá pra me dizer o que você está armando, eihn?" – disse um carneirinho já irritado por não entender bulhufas do que está acontecendo.

"Calma, meu carneirinho! Digamos que eu estou dando uma de cupido, e pelo que parece, está dando certo. Não precisa se preocupar." – falou com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

"Tudo bem. Sei que não dá pra me preocupar muito com você desse jeito, não é? Mas que tal a gente ir dormir? Eu tô com sono." – falou manhoso.

"Certo, vamos dormir. Amanhã eu vou ficar sabendo do resultado mesmo.".

O.o.O.o.O.o voltando à 11°casa.

"Camyu?" – perguntou enquanto escolhia um filme para assistir.

"Sim, petit?" – disse entrando na sala com mais duas taças de pudim.

"Você disse que havia escrito um poema sobre mim, eu poderia ler esse poema? É que eu gostaria muito de saber o que você pensava de mim antes." – falou em tom triste e pesando no que poderia estar escrito naquele poema. _"Tenho medo do que posso ver ao ler o que está escrito, afinal ele mesmo disse que nunca tinha escrito um poema num estilo parecido com o que foi feito sobre mim, e também disse que não se lembra quando escreveu e isso talvez signifique que ele escreveu quando estava fora de si. Tenho medo que ele tenha escrito que me odeia nesse poema, porém eu só saberei quando eu conseguir lê-lo"._

"Se você quer mesmo lê-lo eu irei mostrá-lo para você, porém, mon ange, o que está escrito nele pode ser muito forte para você. Têm certeza que quer realmente lê-lo?" – disse cabisbaixo.

"Não se preocupe, Pingüinzinho, você mesmo me disse que o escreveu quando estava fora de si, e sei também que o que escreveu era o que você achava de mim, e isso vai ser muito bom para mim, porque assim eu posso melhorar vendo o que você acha de errado em mim!"

"Certo. Vamos voltar para meu quarto, ele esta lá."

Voltaram para o quarto e Camus abriu a porta do meio de seu guarda-roupa e tirou uma caixinha negra com dourado da ultima prateleira, levou-a para a cama e a abriu vagarosamente procurando dentro dela por um papel de cor escura com letras prateadas, ele estava bem no fim da caixa, pegou-o e o entregou para que o loiro o lê-se.

"Aí está, espero que você entenda o que está escrito nesse papel, e lembre-se que isso era apenas uma da muitas idéias que eu tinha sobre você quando estava irritado, tente não levar isso para outros parâmetros mais íntimos." – falou com clara tristeza na voz e no olhar.

"Certo, eu o lerei com calma para poder entendê-lo melhor." – falou também com medo do que descobriria com aquele simples poema, afinal um poema ou pode significar varias coisas ou absolutamente nada.

"_Meu anjo loiro e caído/Não quero te ver perdido_

_A vagar pela noite escura/Sem nenhuma ternura_

_O brilho azul do teu olhar/È como a chuva a me molhar_

_Tão puro e tão cálido/Com um sorriso plácido_

_Tremo ao te ver passar/Sedutor a me olhar_

_Pronto para mais uma caçada/Pelos desvios desta longa estrada_

_Teu doce veneno me entorpece/Triste pelo que não acontece_

_Pois tua alma me inebria/E teu olhar me vicia_

_Não quero te amar/é muito triste se apaixonar_

_Por um venenoso escorpião/Que só vive de paixão"_

"Camus, isso é incrível, eu... eu a principio não consegui entender, porém agora vejo que tem mais coisas implícitas aqui do que eu imaginei. É tão complexo e tão simples de se entender. Você descreveu muito bem a máscara que eu usava para não parecer submisso aos meus desejos. Agora eu consigo entender que eu sempre fugi de tudo que eu pensava que poderia me machucar." – deu uma pequena pausa – "Obrigado por me mostrar aquilo que eu sou por fora e espero que você goste de descobrir como eu sou na verdade dentro dessa minha casca de sarcasmo. Eu te amo!" – disse, já entre lagrimas.

"Por favor, mon ange, não chore. Eu que agradeço por você me entender e não me odiar por escrever essas palavras" – fez uma pausa para secar as lagrimas do grego e também as que tentavam cair de seus olhos – "Eu irei adorar descobrir como você é na verdade e também quero que você conheça a verdadeira face do seu pingüim, porque eu sou, a partir de agora, somente seu. Acho que nós iremos descobrir muitas coisas que ainda não sabemos sobre nos mesmos. Eu também te amo, chéri".

Milo disse, com um grande sorriso – "Sim, nós ainda temos muito a aprender, e sabe, acho que não somos só nos dois que vamos aprender muito com isso não. Acho que todos irão aprender, afinal o amor é contagioso, não é?"

"É sim, mon ange. O amor é contagioso, sim. E nós vamos tentar espalhar essa epidemia algum dia." – disse, também sorrindo.

"Pingüinzinho?"

"Sim, mon ange."

"Eu posso dormir aqui?" – perguntou fazendo carinha de criança. – "É que eu to com sono e não quero ter que descer até minha casa".

"Pode sim. Acho melhor nós irmos dormir mesmo, já está tarde e temos muito o que fazer amanhã." – disse, dando um selinho no outro.

"Certo".

Camus arrumou sua cama e os dois foram dormir sabendo que quando acordassem teriam não só uma deusa, mas também um amor para proteger, e sabiam que enquanto estivessem juntos não deixariam isso acontecer jamais, afinal, os dois se amavam!

"Bonne nuit mon ange!"

"Boa noite, Camyu".

Owari!!!

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

N/A: Essa fic foi criada para o primeiro challeng da comunidade Milo & Kamus Yaoi da Mi-chan, e ficou com o quarto lugar, o que é muito bom já que é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Agradeço por terem tido paciência de ler até aqui, e por favor façam uma iniciante feliz, deixem reviews!

Agradecimentos: quero agradecer as minhas nee-chans virtuais por terem me ajudado a escrever essa fic, à Mary-chan por ter me dado idéias do que fazer quando minhas inspiração tava em zero e a Ryui-chan por ter betado essa fic monstro em tão pouco tempo! Amo muito vocês duas!!!!!


End file.
